Ero Ero Mamadaime
by RiNo Ana
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble, Ficlet, dan short story Sasuke x Naruto. Ditulis untuk menghindari diri dari Writer Block BL, Yaoi, Boy x Boy. R18 Please, ignore me if you don't like SasuNaru or BL story. Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto. Saya sudah cantumkan WARNING. Jadi, tidak perlu KEPO bagi yang antihomo. I BEG YOU
1. The Pedophil

Sebagai pembuka.

* * *

 **The Pedophil**

 **.**

 **SasuNaru**

 **.**

 **BxB, Yaoi, little bit BDSM, OlderNaru**

* * *

Naruto ingin menyentuh tubuh remaja itu. Setiap detik, menit, jam, hari. Ingin selalu menyentuhnya. Memasuki dengan kuat, namun penuh cinta. Membuat sosok yang selalu ia amati, mendesah nikmat di bawah dominasi kasar dan memabukkan. Tanpa memandang usia, karena umur bukanlah penghalang.

Ya, Naruto adalah sosok mengerikan. Seorang predator anak. Ia suka anak kecil mandi di _onsen_ tanpa sehelai benang pun. Remaja pun menjadi sesuatu yang indah di mata pria itu, apalagi tampan rupanya. Seperti remaja itu.

Naruto selalu melihat sosoknya. Sosok itu tersenym tipis menanggapi lawakan tak bermutu yang dilayangkan para sahabat. Lalu mendengus kala mendapati hal yang dapat diremehkan. Menyeringai tampan saat teman tidur malam ia dapatkan.

Sungguh.

Naruto ingin menghancurkan siapa saja yang sudah menyentuh remajanya. Naruto tidak suka berbagi. Tapi ia pun belum mempunyai hak untuk klaim resmi. Jadi, pria itu hanya bisa melihat dengan kemarahan menyelimuti hati.

Cukup sudah. Kesabarannya berada di tingkat terbawah.

Hari ini, ia harus mendapatkan miliknya. Tanpa ada waktu lain, karena Naruto sudah tidak ingin menunggu untuk menjamah tubuh indah itu.

Ia panggil remaja yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah salah satu muridnya. Bermodal laporan palsu yang seolah-olah nyata, Naruto akan mendapatkan mangsanya.

Namun, mimpinya harus ditunda saat itu juga. Karena, kini, Naruto terbaring lemah dengan tubuh telanjangnya. Tangan dan kaki saling melekat dan terikat kuat oleh tali panjang.

Di depan Naruto, sosok calon korban menyeringai senang dengan "perpanjangan tubuhnya" yang siap menjungkirbalikkan "liang perjakanya".

"Brengsek kau, Sasuke."

"Kembali kasih, Naruto- _sensei_."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Sebagai pembuka, ini dulu ^^**

 **Cerita ini juga bisa dinikmati di akun wattpad saya.**

 **untuk di ffn sendiri, masih chapter 1, tapi di wattpad sudah masuk chapter 3.**

 **Dan perlu diingat lagi. FF ini hanya kumpulan drabbles, Ficlet, Short Story yang panjangnya tidak akan mencapai 2000 kata.**

 **kalau sampai 2000 atau lebih. dijadikan cerita baru saja ^^**

 **Selamat menikmati.**

 **Kritik dan saran, sangat membantu.**

 **Tapi bukan kata 'Anjing' dan Istigfar dijadikan satu ya ^^**

Rino Ana


	2. The Angel

**The Angel**

 **.**

 **SasuNaru**

 **.**

 **T (for this chapter)**

 **.**

 **BxB, AngelNaru, FantasyAU**

* * *

Malaikat adalah mahkluk suci. Tugasnya membantu manusia untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar dan menghindarkan mereka dari kemaksiatan yang merajalela karena hasutan iblis penghuni neraka.

Maka dari itu, Naruto diperintahkan turun ke bumi. Membantu seorang remaja lelaki yang hidup sendiri. Melindungi remaja itu dari hasutan-hasutan iblis yang berdiri di sekelilingnya, menggoda untuk membuat satu hingga banyak dosa.

"Hei, jangan ikuti mereka. Mereka berniat jahat," bisik Naruto. Memperingati remaja itu yang kini berjalan mengikuti empat remaja ke arah gang sunyi. Namun, Naruto hanya bisa menelan pil pahit karena tak dianggap ada oleh orang yang hendak ia lindungi.

Memang dia tidak ada, bukan? Setidaknya bagi manusia yang tidak bisa melihat para malaikat.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau pasti bisa merasakan keberadaanku melalui perasaan terdalammu. Jangan pergi ke sana," pinta malaikat itu lagi. Tapi, untuk kedua kalinya ia diacuhkan

"Mereka bukan teman yang baik, Bocah. Iblis sudah mengambil alih hati dan pikiran mereka."

Bujukan terus ia lakukan hingga para manusia itu tiba di tujuan. Empat remaja yang berdiri paling depan memandang pemuda berambut hitam dengan seringai lebar.

"Nah, Uchiha, tunjukkan bila kau memang lelaki," pancing remaja pertama. Naruto sangat ingin mengirimnya ke neraka saat ini juga.

"Hn."

"Woi, Bocah, apa kau tidak bsa merasakan keberadaanku? Mereka hanya menjebakmu."

Hanya diamlah yang malaikat berambut pirang itu terima, lagi.

Iris biru membesar saat orang yang ia coba lindungi sejak pagi tadi mulai mendekati empat remaja kurang didikan.

 _Sial, kalau sudah begini,tidak ada cara lain selain berubah wujud menjadi manusia_ , pikir malaikat itu.

Saat keempat remaja mencoba menghajar remaja berambut hitam, Naruto berubah wujud dengan cepat. Wajah dan bentuk tubuh masih sama, hanya sayap saja yang menghilang.

"Hei, Bocah-bocah sakit jiwa! Jangan hanya berani keroyokan!" teriak Naruto heroik.

Bogem mentah yang ingin keempat remaja itu layangkan terhenti. Mereka menatap tak suka pada Naruto-yang kini berdiri menjulang di belakang remaja yang ingin mereka hajar.

"Cih, jangan ikut campur, Pak Tua!"

"Diam kalian. Dasar manusia kurang didikan."

Tak terima. Keempat remaja itu mendekati Naruto. Pukulan yang awalnya ditujukan pada Sasuke, beralih kepada sang malaikat yang menyamar. Naruto tidak dapat melawan. Ia memang malaikat yang sedang berubah wujud menjadi manusia, tapi ia tidak akan tega memukul makhluk Tuhan paling sempurna itu.

Luka di wajah, mata bengkak, ujung bibir sobek. Banyak lagi yang Naruto dapatkan. Keempat remaja yang tadi memukulnya berhenti dan memandang Naruto bosan.

"Tidak asyik sama sekali," ucap salah satunya. "Kita pergi. Aku sudah hilang nafsu untuk menghajar Uchiha itu."

Mereka pergi tanpa melihat kembali keadaan Naruto maupun Sasuke. Remaja itu menatap sang malaikat. Tatapannya datar, tidak ada niat membantu sedikit pun.

"Bocah, setidaknya bantu aku berdiri!" teriak Naruto kesal. Melupakan posisinya sebagai malaikat pelindung remaja berambut hitam itu.

"Aku tidak minta dibantu, Pak Tua," ucapnya. Naruto mendecak. "Lagipula, kau salah membantu orang. Aku memiliki banyak pengikut."

"Ap—." Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat Sasuke menggendongnya. Kedua alis hitam remaja itu hampir bertaut karena heran saat tubuh bak binaragawan itu ia angkat.

"Kukira kau sangat berat, Pak Tua. Otot-otot di tubuhmu sangat menipu. Bahkan satu karung beras saja lebih berat," ejek Sasuke. Ia menyerngai lebar saat Naruto merengut.

 _Tentu saja aku sangat ringan. Dasar manusia, batin Naruto._

Dalam perjalanan yang cukup lama, banyak pasang mata menatap kedua pria itu. Ada yang terkikik geli, ada yang jijik, ada pula yang menatap penuh minat, baik pada Naruto maupun Sasuke.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen kecil yang Sasuke tinggali. Tidak banyak barang yang ada di tempat itu. Bisa dikatakan kosong.

"Jangan heran. Aku hanya orang miskin," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Aku tahu, Bocah."

Naruto duduk di lantai. Tangannya mengusap pipi kecokelatan yang membengkak. Sesekali bibirnya mengeluarkan ringisan saat tak sengaja jarinya menyentuh luka alibat dikeroyok empat manusia.

Sasuke kembali mendekati Naruto. Ia membawa kotak putih. Remaja itu duduk, tangan putih telaten membersihkan luka malaikat itu. Mata hitam itu sangat teduh saat melihat wajah tampan Naruto. Sang malaikat bahkan terbuai hanya karena tatapan itu.

"Jadi, kau hanya sendirian di sini?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia masih fokus mengoleskan antiseptik pada luka-luka sang malaikat.

"Aku bertanya kepadamu, Bocah tidak tahu terimakasih."

"Diam, Pak Tua."

Naruto kesal. Wajah yang tadinya kecokelatan, mulai memerah. Bukan karena malu tentu saja.

Malaikat itu menatap Sasuke tajam. Ia lupa jika malaikat adalah makhluk yang tidak memiliki emosi. Namun, berhadapan dengan bocah tengik seperti Sasuke, membuat ia lupa akan kodratnya.

"Sialan kau, Bocah."

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Tangannya turun dan menyimpan peralatan membersih luka. Ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan oleh malaikat tampan itu.

"Aku sedang menahan diri, Pak Tua. Jangan sampai kau menyesal."

Dingin. Datar. Tajam. Jangan lupakan makna tersirat yang membuat Naruto merinding setelah ucapan itu selesai.

Naruto adalah malaikat. Makhluk dengan derajat tinggi, diciptakan Tuhan dari cahaya suci. Tapi, kenapa ia bisa merinding hanya karena satu kalimat yang diucapkan oleh remaja tidak tahu terimakasih?

"Ya-yang ada kau yang menyesal, Bocah," pancing Naruto berani. Walau suara itu tidak terdengar yakin.

Sasuke menatap sang malaikat. Naruto tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun saat remaja itu menyentuh punduknya erat. Erangan sakit keluar dari bibir cerah alami sang makhluk suci saat tiba-tiba Sasuke mendorong tubuh ringannya hingga membentur lantai dingin apartemen.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika setelah ini kau tidak bisa kembali ke tempatmu," ucap Sasuke datar.

Naruto tidak dapat berkata apa pun lagi saat hawa mencekam mengelilinginya. Mata biru indah terbuka lebar, bibirnya menganga saat wujud Sasuke yang berubah menjadi sosok paling di benci Tuhan dan para malaikat.

"Karena pangeran iblis sudah mengincarmu, Angel," ucap Sasuke tepat di telinga _tan_ sang malaikat tampan.

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

Untuk cerita kali ini, yang soft dulu ya ^^

Karena mini story, alasan Sasuke, si pangeran iblis, mengincar Naru angel saya rahasiakan ^^/ditabok

Alasan Sasuke nyamar jadi manusia pun saya rahasiakan/ditabok(2)

Semua saya rahasiakan/dibakar

Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan


	3. Ero Daddy

**Ero Daddy**

 **.**

 **SasuNaru**

 **.**

 **M**

 **.**

 **OlderNaru, Explicit, TeenSasu**

* * *

Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke...

SA. SU. KE.

Tiga suku kata yang berhasil membikin pria dewasa gila karena berahi yang membuncah.

Erangan dan desahan keluar dari bibir tipis sang pria mapan. Egresif dan ingresif memenuhi kamar bercat biru malam. Tangan _tan_ -nya menyusuri tubuh semi telanjang. Membelai dan menggosok miliknya hingga setengah menegang.

Iris biru indah tertutup nafsu dunia. Langit-langit kamar bak bintang di kala malam saat sensasi yang sudah lama tak dirasakan melanda sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ahh... haaah!"

Desah napas kembali pria itu lantunkan saat tiga jari panjangnya memasuki lubang di bagian selatan. Keringat dingin mengucur indah, seakan ikut mengerayangi tubuh berhias otot semi binaragawan.

Imajinasi tercipta tanpa diminta. Sang pria mapan membayangkan seorang remaja tak beribu sedang menjamah tubuhnya. Memilin gemas puting kecokelatan yang sudah ereksi sempurna. Menciumi wajah, leher dan titik-titik sensitif miliknya. Menggoda dengan kata-kata erotis hingga membangkitkan hasrat yang sudah lama ia pendam pasca ditinggal sang istri ke peraduan Tuhan.

"Emmpph... Sasukehh," panggil pria itu dalam desahannya.

Napasnya memburu cepat. Tak kalah dengan degup jantung yang semakin menggila. Elusan ringan telah berubah gaya. Tempo yang lambat menjadi cepat. Hingga zakarnya kini sudah menjulang. Membesar dua kali lipat dari ukuran awal, maupun saat setengah tegang.

Pria itu masih belum puas-tidak akan pernah puas lebih tepatnya. Dua jari yang menganggur ikut berpartisipasi. Menerobos paksa lubang yang telah terlubrikasi alami. Menjamah liar atas izin si pemilik diri.

Bibir kembali menyanyikan nada erotis karena lima jari sukses menemukan titik ternikmat yang ada di "lubang surgawi". Akal sehat semakin tak berfungsi seiring hasrat menguasai diri. Lima jari masih belum memuaskan tubuh haus sentuhan intim itu. Ia masukkan terus menerus, hingga pergelangan tangan yang tersisa.

Kelopak mata terbuka seutuhnya. Pupil melebar euforia. Sakit dan nikmat ia dapatkan secara bersama. Kilat nafsu memenuhi iris biru indah si lelaki mapan.

Otak kreatifnya kembali bekerja. Membayangkan bahwa tangan itu berubah menjadi zakar besar dan tegang milik remajanya yang siap memuaskan berahi sang duda ditinggal istri.

Ya, remajanya. Anaknya dengan mendiang istri tercinta, Uchiha Mikoto.

Erangan nikmat semakin tak dapat ia kontrol. Bibir seksi menutup dan membuka, melantunkan nama remaja tampan dengan nada menggoda. Kata-kata kotor pun tak mampu disensor.

Tubuh maskulin yang tercipta dari hasil latihan rutin itu bergetar hebat. Pergelangan tangan yang tertanam sempurna di dalam lubang analnya bergerak semakin gila. Pun, dengan telapak tangan lainnya yang memuaskan zakar perkasa. Matanya tertutup. Menikmati sensasi yang sudah lama tak ia dapatkan. Akal sudah pergi entah ke mana, yang ada di otak hanya keinginan meraih kepuasan jiwa dan raga.

"Emmpphh... Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasu—ahhh!"

Klimaks!

Sperma muncrat begitu banyak. Bak air mancur gedung parlemen yang akan segera dibagun oleh penguasa. Kental dan beraroma khas Bunga Akasia, lalu jatuh ke tubuh _tan_ sang pelaku utama drama erotis tanpa biaya.

Napas pria itu memburu. Bibir cerah tersenyum puas karena libido tersalurkan, walau di dalam hatinya, pria itu ingin sang remaja kesayangan yang memberinya kepuasan.

"Ahh... ahh... Sasuke."

Desahan terakhir saat pria itu mengeluarkan tangannya dari lubang anal. Beberapa detik kemudian, napas teratur terdengar sebagai tanda sang lelaki dewasa menjemput mimpi indahnya. Meninggalkan seorang remaja lima belas tahun yang berdiri di luar kamar dengan tubuh bergetar-saat mendengar namanya disebutkan dengan erotis oleh sang ayah tersayang. Tangan berlapis kulit putih warisan sang ibu di surga menggenggam erat kemaluan yang masih tegak dan mengeluarkan sperma kental. Bibir remaja itu berucap lirih nama sang ayah setelah klimaks membawanya—menikmati surga dunia.

"Naruto— _tou_... _san_."

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

Pasti nanya/gak ada.

Kok Naruto tau punya Saskey besar. Kan masih remaja?  
-Ya tau lah. Kan mereka sering ke bahu membahu menggosok punggung. Jadi pasti saling liat kan. Dan walaupun masih remaja, Saskey kan perkasa. ^_^  
...

Kalau ada typo dan kesalahan penulisan, kritik saja ya. Saya menerima kritik dengan senang hati. Senang banget malah.

Ngeditnya subuh. Mata masih 5 watt pasca bangun. Takutnya ada nyempil kesalahan dalam penulisan ficlet ini ^^

Nantikan part 4-nya ya *wink


	4. A Sexy Dancer

**A Sexy Dancer**

 **.**

 **SasuNaru**

 **.**

 **M**

 **.**

 **Yaoi, Dunia Malam, Ero ero**

* * *

Dentuman _electronic dance music_ menggema, memenuhi setiap bagian bagunan penyaji surga dunia. Manusia-manusia haus sentuhan menari gila di lantai dansa. Tak menghiraukan tangan-tangan nakal menjamah tubuh mereka.

Dunia malam identik dengan perilaku amoral. Namun, apa peduli mereka, para penikmat hiburan yang disajikan. Alkohol sudah jadi barang biasa, begitu pula dengan berbagai jenis narkotika. Tubuh-tubuh penjaja birahi tak melupakan eksistensinya.

Begitulah dunia. Siang menjadi orang suci tak terbantah. Tapi malam, kelakukan asli tak sesuai apa yang dipamerkan. Hal itulah yang lelaki pirang itu jalani.

Ia, seorang guru di sebuah sekolah menengah atas ternama. Disukai semua orang karena keramahannya. Menjadi contoh bagi murid dan guru lainnya. Lelaki itu seorang tauladan. Tapi, tidak jika malam menjelang.

Tubuh tan-nya menari indah. Bergelayut manja di tiang besi panggung hiburan. Badannya meliuk, membikin mata-mata lapar tergiur. Baik laki-laki maupun wanita, akan mengatakan satu kata yang sama untuk sosok penggoda selangkangan mereka.

"Seksi."

Mata biru sang penari menatap tajam lantai dansa yang dipenuhi manusia tamak surga dunia. Ralat... Irisnya terarah instens pada seorang lelaki tampan yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya meliukan badan.

Lelaki tampan itu pun juga menatapnya nakal. Mata hitam menyusuri setiap inci tubuh indah sang guru teladan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai, tertarik dengan objek yang juga menatapnya dalam diam, namun terus menggoda iman.

Lelaki itu berjalan. Menghampiri panggung utama yang menyajikan tarian erotis dari penari tiang. Tangan putihnya merogoh saku celana bagian belakang. Mengambil sesuatu yang ia perlukan.

Jarak semakin dekat. Seringai si lelaki tampan pun semakin lebar. Ia menatap sosok indah yang masih menjalankan pekerjaan sampingan. Walau mata biru indah itu sudah teralihkan kepada dirinya—seutuhnya.

Lelaki tampan itu tiba di depan pangung utama. Dua orang lelaki berbadan besar menahan tubuhnya. Ia menatap datar pada dua manusia penghalang. Sedetik kemudian, barang yang ia ambil dari saku celana bagian belakang, berpindah tangan pada salah satu penjaga itu.

 _Black card_.

"Berikan dia padaku," ucapnya. Datar, dingin, dan mengancam di saat yang bersamaan.

Kedua lelaki berbadan besar itu mempersilakannya. Membuka akses bagi lelaki tampan mendapatkan miliknya.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, si tampan yang kaya raya itu berjalan. Menemui miliknya untuk satu malam—tidak, lelaki itu ingin memiliki sosok indah yang sedang menatapnya itu untuk selamanya.

Kini ia sudah tiba di hadapan sosok yang telah menjadi miliknya... untuk malam ini. Dua pasang mata saling tatap, sedangkan berpasang mata lainnya hanya menonton dalam diam. Tapi tidak sedikit pula yang berbisik penasaran.

Tanpa peringatan dan tanpa persetujuan, bibir sang penari erotis di klaim paksa oleh si lelaki tampan. Ciuman panas, basah dan dalam dipertontonkan. Membikin libido yang menontonnya naik ke titik maksimal.

Orang-orang yang hanya menatap dua sejoli saling klaim bibir itu ikut mendapatkan efeknya. Satu persatu dari mereka meraih orang terdekat untuk menjadi teman malam. Lelaki maupun wanita tak masalah, selama hasrat dieksekusi segera.

Ciuman panas itu berakhir lama. Kedua bibir berpisah. Untaian liur menjadi bukti ciuman panas.

"Kau milikku, Naruto- _sensei_."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka ke kelab goyang, Sasu— _oops_... Kepala Sekolah Uchiha."

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

Maaf, baru bisa update ficlet baru (karena wordsnya ada 500an).

Seminggu ini saya lagi belajar tentang mutasi genetik untuk proyek anthology SasuNaru. Untuk ke depannya, mungkin agak lama update cerita-cerita pendek SasNar di Ero Ero Mamadaime .

Terimakasih.  
Jangan lupa kritiknya ya ^^

Rino Ana


End file.
